


pretty things smeared on your lips

by qiansbaby (qiansbabyx)



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism...???, Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Implied Oral Fixation, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, The Author is Horny...and Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiansbabyx/pseuds/qiansbaby
Summary: "woah" hendery said, eyes huge while looking at the boy beside ten. "you have really plump lips" he completed and xuxi's reaction was to just laugh, putting his hand on ten's thigh and squeezing it, an old habit that he had since ten first met him.he didn't think much of it because it was something that xuxi did often with him, and even though at first it left him a little uncomfortable (horny), he got over it quickly, and after that it just started to feel like comfortable touch."yeah, he has the lips of a model!" yangyang exclaimed and ten suspected for a moment that hendery gave the younger liquor without ten seeing it."he has dick-sucking lips" hendery exclaimed too (a little too loudly if ten remembers it well) snickering like an idiot and starting to laugh that ugly laugh of his that sounds like a honking car.and yeah, ten couldn't say that he never thought about that but it was more like an stray thought that he never let himself dwell on.well, until that moment at least.orxuxi has dick-sucking lips and ten isobsessedwith it.





	pretty things smeared on your lips

**Author's Note:**

> this only exists because i wanted to read a fic where xuxi's lips had a big role and since no one did it i had to take the matters into my own hands.
> 
> a HUGE thank you to my beta [Maria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungil) who helped my illiterate ass to write this, te amo!
> 
> i am NOT fluent in english so please be pacient with me! (also, it's been a long time since i wrote smut so don't expect much!)
> 
> the title of this fic comes from Jam Jam by IU and you can listen to it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mHUPGYFRwxk)

if ten thinks about it from the beginning, all he can say is that it's hendery's fault. he knows it because he remembers the exact moment that his life took a horny and stressful turn (stress caused by the horniness).

it was a rare day where they didn't have any schedules or practice to attend, and ten was _bored as hell_. so he can admit that he was glad when hendery bursted into their shared room and invited him to dinner, saying that xuxi and yangyang were already waiting for them in the living room.

"the others won't go?" he asked while putting on his shoes at the door a little later, after changing his clothes and styling his hair.

"nah, kun and xiaojun are off doing something together and sicheng said he was going to go shopping" xuxi said, putting on his jacket, the one that he knows that makes his arms look extra big and his shoulders larger. 

"what are we going to eat?" he asked again, after they were out of the dorm and walking on the street, yangyang hanging on his shoulder while laughing at something xuxi said.

"i don't know yet, we can choose when we get there" hendery answered absently and ten just nodded, he didn't really care about what they'd eat as long as it was something yummy and meaty. 

the walk to the restaurant was quick, the place not even fifteen minutes away from their dorm, hiding on the corner of a street. it was a cozy place and ten liked that it was never crowded, always just having a few customers enjoying their meals.

they settled on a table at the back of the restaurant, xuxi by his side with hendery and yangyang sitting across from them. it was not complicated to order food because all of them were quick to choose BBQ as the main dish, and since they wouldn't have any schedules on the next day, ten let hendery order a bottle of liquor (actually, he wanted a drink too).

they talked while waiting for the food and after it arrived too, laughing and speaking too loudly for a table that had only four people. ten remembers feeling warm all over, and maybe it was because the heat of the grill or the liquor warming up his blood, but at that moment he felt at ease. 

and then, of course, everything went to shit.

it all started when hendery, already drunk, stopped talking mid sentence to point at xuxi's mouth, saying that he had a grain of rice on his bottom lip. xuxi just licked it, catching the grain with his tongue, bottom lip shining with spit. 

"woah" hendery said, eyes huge while looking at the boy beside ten. "you have really plump lips" he completed and xuxi's reaction was to just laugh, putting his hand on ten's thigh and squeezing it, an old habit that he had since ten first met him.

he didn't think much of it because it was something that xuxi did often with him, and even though at first it left him a little uncomfortable (horny), he got over it quickly, and after that it just started to feel like comfortable touch.

"yeah, he has the lips of a model!" yangyang exclaimed and ten suspected for a moment that hendery gave the younger liquor without ten seeing it.

"he has dick-sucking lips" hendery exclaimed too (a little too loudly if ten remembers it well) snickering like an idiot and starting to laugh that ugly laugh of his that sounds like a honking car. 

and yeah, ten couldn't say that he never thought about that _but_ it was more like an stray thought that he never let himself dwell on. 

well, until that moment at least. 

he doesn't know if it was the liquor or the big palm with long fingers squeezing his thigh a little too hard after the stupid thing that hendery said that made him think about it.

think about xuxi with his pretty lips and a dick on his mouth, _ten's_ dick on his mouth. it was like a epiphany (and felt like one too with the way his heart was beating) 

ten remembers the way his body felt then, warm again but for an entirely different reason, making him drown his drink in one go to distract himself from the terrible thoughts that wandered through his mind. he didn't dare to look at xuxi for a good moment, embarrassed about how his body was acting, even if xuxi couldn't possibly know what was going through his head.

he stayed quiet after that, not really joining the conversation even when the topic was dropped and replaced by a less rated-x one. 

"hyung, are you okay? you're quiet" xuxi whispered softly on his ear later, his breath fanning ten's face in a way that made him squirm a little on his seat. he still remembers the way goosebumps broke into his skin.

and it was not fair that xuxi chose that moment to be the perceptive kind of guy, not when ten just thought about him sucking his dick.

he just shrugged, sipping on his drink as he watched xuxi remove the hand that was on his thigh to put an arm around his shoulders, manspreading a little more like he was trying to get more comfortable on his seat.

ten doesn't remember what he did just there, but he remembers thinking about how good would it feel to sit on his lap, to feel his thighs flexing and tensing under him.

he also remembers the way he felt his cheeks burning with shame right after he thought about it. 

at the time, ten didn't know exactly _why in the fuck_ he was having those kind of thoughts, but he didn't have enough time to dwell on it anyway, because xuxi was toying with his ear piercings the way he did when he wanted to grab ten's attention. 

"hey" he said softly, when ten gathered himself enough to look at xuxi's face instead of his thighs "are you ok?" he asked again, a worried pout forming on his lips. ten just nodded as his traitor of a brain started to think about how would it be to suck and bite on those lips. _ugh_. (he's _not_ proud of the person he was that day)

"i'm just getting sleepy, i guess. would be good to go home" he answered, lying shamelessly just to put an end to the conversation. xuxi just nodded, like he understood what ten was going through. _ha, he had no idea_. 

xuxi left him alone then, and after that, the night passed through him like a blur. he doesn't remember how he got home that night, just small flickers of his memory comes back to him after the little chat that he and xuxi had (he still doesn't know if that is a good thing or not). he just remembers collapsing on his bed, sighing in a tired way as if he didn't spend most part of the day on his bed.

that night, he expected himself to stay awake, dissecting the newly found attraction for one of his group mates (because while xuxi did make him horny once, ten never really thought about him like that, with _him_ being his object of desire. before, xuxi was handsome, of course, but he was just kind of _there_ and ten didn't think much about it), but instead he just passed out quickly, something he was very happy to do.

at least until the following morning when he woke up with a small hangover, sweaty and sticky with fluids he prefers not to comment. _ugh_.

****

and just like that ten started noticing xuxi on a different light (a horny light), more like _a hot guy who i want to get on my knees for_ and less like _my dorky dongsaeng who i think it's cute_. of course, he's still thought that xuxi was a cute dork, but the difference was that he'd _still_ wanted to get on his knees for him. 

it was ridiculous and a little humiliating, ten hadn't feel this kind of attraction for a long time and it was weird that he was feeling it for someone who lived under the same roof as him, but he guesses it might make sense since his members were pretty much the only people he was seeing these days.

the problem of it all was that he knew that going out to get some with another person wasn't going to work, because all he could think about was xuxi and that _damned_ mouth of his that always showed up in his dreams doing unspeakable things to him, and that wouldn't change if he got dick somewhere else because _his dick_ only wanted _xuxi_ at that moment.

and he hated it, hated the state of constant horniness that he was in. hated xuxi a little too, because was it really necessary for him to always be with something on his mouth? it seemed that every time ten looked at him he had something inside his mouth or smearing his lips. from a sticky candy in his mouth to milk on his lips when he decided out of nowhere that he wanted to have cereal at six p.m., or the vanilla ice cream that he ate in a hideous way that made ten have horny nightmares for an entire week. 

_the point here_ was that sometimes ten thought that xuxi _knew_ what he felt, knew that when he spent more time in the bathroom than usual was not really because he was taking a relaxing bath but actually jerking off thinking about xuxi's mouth worshipping his body.  
sometimes he thought that xuxi knew, when he gave ten charged looks in the middle of practice when he thought ten was too busy to notice, but then, when those moments passed, xuxi just seemed to be as clueless as ever.

ten hated it, hated the way he felt hopeless about this, hated this delirious want that he felt, which only frustrated him to no end, building and building and _building_ up until the day it finally reaches it's breaking point and explodes.

he was sure that day was close, it was not today though.

****

his breaking point comes a week later, when they (minus yangyang) are drinking soju while watching tv in the living room and eating takeout. the seven of them have a flight tomorrow at eleven a.m. but still sicheng thought it was a good idea to go out and buy alcohol because he wanted to drink but not alone (because he doesn't want to be the only miserable one with a hangover in the morning), and everyone surprisingly accepts a drink (even _kun_). 

everyone except ten seems to be having a conversation but he doesn't care, too busy watching xuxi beside him, his throat working as he swallows his drink, lips shining with the remaining alcohol. ten wants to lick it off xuxi's mouth with his tongue. 

and maybe normally he would feel embarrassment over these thoughts, but not today (probably because of the alcohol in his bloodstream and mind).  
he just keeps watching him quietly, beaming a little when xuxi starts to speak with him, all soft words and loud laugh.

the thing with xuxi is that having a conversation with him is always great, because he pays attention to what you're saying and always seems to have something to say so the conversation doesn't have to end. ten likes it. 

likes to hear about his schedules and about the new song that he's currently obsessed with. he missed it. he missed talking to xuxi without having to worry with the fact that any move of his could make ten get a boner. 

he doesn't know how much time passes between his third (fourth?) bottle of soju but xuxi is laughing about something he said when he notices that besides the two of them, there's nobody else in the living room.

"where's everyone?" he asks, looking around the empty and messy living room. xuxi just blinks at him like he's stupid and lets out a incredulous laugh.

"didn't you hear them saying they were going to bed, or seen it?" he asks, and ten is clueless "xiaojun and kun left first, followed by sicheng. hendery and yangyang were the last ones to go but it's been some time since they've gone too" xuxi says, turning the tv off. ten doesn't care, it's not like he was paying attention to it anyway.

"i guess i wasn't paying attention" he answers, shrugging and smiling coily at him. "why didn't _you_ go to bed yet?" 

"because _you_ still here" he says, and ten can see it's sincere, this is not xuxi trying to flirt with him, it's just him being, well, him.

ten then smiles at him, a real smile, basking on the normalcy of their interactions without his horny thoughts ruining everything. 

the feeling passes by quickly because then, of course, xuxi thinks it's a good idea to drink what's left of his soju directly from the can, smacking his lips together after he's finished and licking the remains of it off his bottom lip.

it's a ridiculous scene, extremely over the top and it should make him want to laugh or beat him up, ten knows that this is the reaction xuxi is expecting from him, but

"you have such _pretty_ lips" he says instead, doesn't know why, but even when he's sober it's hard to keep those thoughts at bay, so he's not really surprised with the slip of his tongue, words coming out of his mouth in a embarrassing way. ten is not always like this. in fact, he's very smooth most of the time, but it seems that if you put him, alcohol and xuxi in the same room, you'll get a brainless version of ten as a result. 

xuxi just blinks, big eyes looking at him in that infuriating way he does sometimes when he thinks ten is not looking, a look that makes ten's skin crawl, something hot curling inside his body, making him long for things he can't really have.

he's still looking at him, and ten is ready to play it off as a joke or an innocent praise to one of his favorite dongsaengs when xuxi wets his lips, pink tongue peeking between _beautiful_ kissable lips, almost as if he wants ten to say it again, to praise him more. 

and then he bites his lips and releases it after seconds (enough time to make ten's heart soar in his chest), looking pretty pleased with himself when he hears ten's breath hitch, almost like he is enjoying the way ten's eyes are trained on the plump bottom lip glistening with spit like he's a starved man. xuxi _is_ enjoying it, ten knows his mind is not playing tricks.

and ten? he wants to feel those lips _everywhere_, wants to close the little space between them and kiss xuxi stupid until they both can't feel their lips, until he stops thinking about how much damage those lips can do. 

he doesn't do anything though, just sits there, still, feeling his mouth getting dry in a way that none of the soju they are drinking can make, mind hazy with too many indecent thoughts. xuxi is still looking at him, and he can't help but look back, feeling the air getting charged around them, a tension so palpable that he feels like he could cut it with a knife.

"pretty lips?" xuxi repeats, almost like he's talking to himself, voice in a ridiculous low register he only gets when it's barely morning and he's just woken up. "what was that hendery said the other day during dinner?" he asks, brows furrowed like he's trying to concentrate on the memory. ten takes a big gulp of his lukewarm drink just to distract himself with the burning sensation on his throat instead of the memory of what hendery had said. like it hasn't been pestering him for weeks now.

"hmm… i remember" the younger says after a few moments of silence, his voice still just a deep mumble, and ten hates the way goosebumps break on his skin when he hears it.

"he said that i have _dick-sucking_ lips, right hyung?" he says with a lopsided grin on his face. _brat_. "do you remember it?" _he's teasing me_ ten thinks, and he knows he shouldn't be playing this game, knows that when you get too close to the fire you are bound to get burned sometime. but maybe... maybe it'll be a good kind of burn, like the one he's feeling setting in his gut right now. 

"yeah, i remember" he answers, because he's drunk and he's horny and xuxi is just sitting there in all his glory with his long limbs and pretty face and a look so hot in his eyes that ten thinks he could put the warmth of the sun to shame. 

"do you want it?" he asks like he means it, tilting his head to the side slightly just so ten can see the beautiful curve of his neck. and it's ridiculous, really, that xuxi is asking this to ten like he wasn't eating him with his eyes the whole night, like he doesn't know that ten is dying for a taste of his mouth.

"_what?_" he says, only a low whisper in the dimly lit living room. he heard the offer the first time, and his body surely is already responding to it, but he needs to hear it again, needs to be sure that they're on the same page here.

xuxi seems unperturbed by his question, smirk turning into a full grin, dark eyes looking at ten like he knows his secrets, like he is aware of the desire that his _hyung_ feels for him. 

_of course he is aware_, ten thinks bitterly, he hasn't been exactly subtle about it and that's what got him in this situation in the first place. he probably should feel embarrassed by that (the fact that he can't hide his feelings from a twenty-year-old who seems to be the most clueless person ever is a little humiliating), but all he can feel right now is a slick-hot feeling pooling in his belly.

"i'm asking, hyung" he says, lips fuller and prettier and more tempting than ever. ten thinks he will melt on the floor, air so filled with anticipation that he can barely breathe through the thick fog of want clouding his mind. and xuxi didn't even touch him yet.

"do you want to see if i really have dick-sucking lips?" 

and even if ten was waiting for it, _knew_ that this was what would be coming out of xuxi's pretty mouth even before he started saying the words, he can't help but feel like his brain has short-circuited for a moment, trying to assimilate the words that just came out of xuxi's sinful mouth and failing. 

"ten?" xuxi calls, after a few moments where ten just stares at him, eyes dark but unmoving. his voice is low, barely a whisper, but his breath is a little ragged and ten notices a light pink dusting his cheeks and ears.  
ten can't pretend that he doesn't feel a rush of satisfaction with the discovery that xuxi is as affected by this as he is, and it's game over then, his decision made.

"you better not be messing with me" and it's his last sentence before he's pushing his way through the bottles of alcohol between them and kissing xuxi hard on the mouth. 

there's nothing gentle about it. ten knows that he's kissing like he's starved, biting xuxi's plush bottom lip just because he can (because he thought about it so many times), pressing his tongue inside xuxi's mouth just to know how he tastes (it's bitter because of the soju, but ten doesn't really care). xuxi is not much behind him either, kissing like he wants to imprint his lips on ten's so he doesn't forget, kissing like he wants to swallow him whole.

just the implications of it are enough to make ten's head spin in a way that has nothing to do with the drinks they had.

they're panting after the kiss, trying to catch their breaths but refusing to separate for that, breathing in each others mouth. ten hates the fact that they have to stop kissing for such a stupid thing as breathing. all he wants to do is touch xuxi, to feel his muscles flexing and his warm skin under his fingers. wants to hear him moan for him, to know if the way he imagined is close to the reality of it all.

he doesn't get to do it though, because xuxi is putting him on his lap in the next moment, kissing him with an enthusiasm that ten can only appreciate (he pretends that the rush of want on being so easily manhandled by xuxi is not there though).

xuxi must really love using his mouth. 

that's the only explanation for the way he's ravishing ten's neck and jaw right now, all tongue and teeth and gentle sucks, that makes ten whimper as he pulls xuxi's hair to remind him not to leave any marks, because they _can't_ and even if ten's body betrays him by pressing impossibly closer to xuxi's mouth, the younger obeys, because xuxi is nothing if not a good boy (_ten's best boy_).

he is so lost in the attention that xuxi is giving to his neck that he doesn't notice the boy's hand pressing on the inside of his thigh until he feels long fingers brushing lightly there, where he is hard, _has been hard_, for a while now. he moans, can't help it, grinding on xuxi's lap like it'll make him get the friction he so desperately wants. xuxi smirks, cocky, even if ten can feel that's he's hard too. 

that's when the realization of what they're doing hits him, spreading through his body like fire. 

xuxi is there, under him like he's thought so many times, (late at night when everyone else is sleeping) with dark eyes and bruised lips, his cock hard.

and it's all for ten. 

just the thought is making him dizzy with want, and he spreads his thighs a little more on xuxi's lap to fit his hand between them and grab the second thing he's thought about the most in his horniest days: xuxi's dick (the first one was obviously xuxi's mouth).

he moans when ten's hand makes contact with his clothed cock and ten moans too, feeling xuxi's hand grab his waist harshly, eyes heavy-lidded and hot, his gorgeous mouth slightly open, like an invitation that ten doesn't even think before accepting.  
he kisses xuxi, sucking on his lower lip while rubbing his hand on the younger's dick. it makes xuxi whine and ten loves the sound, wants to hear it more.

"ten" he says between the kisses, panting on ten's mouth. he can feel xuxi's dick getting harder by the second, twitching under his hand.

"yeah?" he asks absently, feeling hot all over from xuxi's hand that dropped from his waist to his ass like it belonged there, his huge hands grabbing it in a way that makes ten want to get rid of their clothes the next second.

"i want-_oh fuck_" 

ten grins from his place on xuxi's neck, nibbling his earlobe lightly and grinding harder on the other's lap when he feels xuxi's big hands squeeze his ass. he's sweating, they both are, but he doesn't give a shit as he licks the column of xuxi's neck just to taste the salt there and feel the younger boy trembling under him. 

it's so hot, and for a moment ten thinks he can come like this, just from xuxi kissing him and pushing their bodies together so close while they're dry humping like two teenagers. he can feel the sweat on his back and, through a hazy mind, he wonders why the hell he's still wearing these god damned clothes.

he can feel the pressure building up inside his body, squeezing his eyes shut and panting wetly on xuxi's mouth, not even kissing anymore. he's desperate, almost tasting the release he so badly wants just from a little dry humping with his group mate slash friend slash _something_, after weeks of thinking about him and jerking off in the shower like a loser. ten wants it, he wants it _so much_.

that's when xuxi stops everything.

ten whines, needy in a way he never is and opens his eyes to see xuxi looking at him with a dark promise that just makes ten want him so much more (it doesn't seem possible, but he can do little about that, he _needs_ him).

"_what?_" he asks, annoyed and horny as fuck.

"i want to suck you off" xuxi says, simply, and it's ten's time to tremble like a leaf on the wind. his imagination already running wild and the feeling of anticipation back at full force, reminding him why they got here on the first place.

"will you let me?" he asks, as if ten would deny him of something that he himself thought about a million times.

he nods, because he doesn't think his voice will work at the moment. his mind is already full of dirty pictures, but he knows that it can't be better than the real thing.

xuxi asks him to sit on the couch and ten rises up from his lap on unsteady legs, sobered enough to realize that they're doing this in the living room of their dorm, where anyone who wakes up to take a piss or drink water would see them, if they didn't already, since him and xuxi weren't really keeping it quiet. 

he almost says something about it, intending to ask if xuxi doesn't want to do this in another place (he's not above putting hendery out of their room right now if he needs it), but then the younger is turning on his knees and settling between ten's legs and ten thinks _fuck it_ he's not moving from this couch anytime soon. 

he's watching xuxi silently, breath stuttering a little as the younger puts both hands on his thighs while licking his own lips. it makes ten feel drunk all over again, this time on lust and satisfaction, to know that xuxi wants this just as much as him, to know that maybe he wasn't the only one feeling hot and bothered all this time, to know that maybe he can have what he wants after all (it should be worrying that he's practically setting himself up to the risk of getting caught just because of a blowjob, but as mentioned before, he can do little about the things he wants).

"i want you to watch me, ok hyung?" xuxi says slowly, not waiting for an answer. his hands are slowly pushing under ten's shorts, scratching the sensitive skin with his blunt nails, watching ten with big and dark eyes.

when xuxi finally puts his mouth on him, on his left thigh, not even on his cock, ten moans, trying to keep it low, aware of what they're doing and _where_ they're doing it. xuxi presses his mouth on every bit of skin he can find, licking stripes with his tongue and sucking hickeys on ten's inner thigh, where nobody but them will know that it exists. his eyes close as xuxi murmurs lowly on his skin, mewling just from imagining himself seeing the dark bruises later and thinking about this moment, touching them while he touches himself. 

it's a powerful mental image but a bite on his right thigh makes him open his eyes, xuxi is frowning at him. "don't close your eyes" he says, eyes sharp. ten murmurs a sorry and feels xuxi squeezing his thighs back as a answer.

xuxi is the one who takes ten's shorts and underwear off, after he was satisfied with the marks he made on ten's skin. ten was watching all the time, and he can't wait to see xuxi's red and bruised mouth stretching around his girth. he's literally dying for it.

the first touch of xuxi's tongue on his dick makes ten sigh, almost a whine. he can feel precum oozing from the tip of his dick to xuxi's mouth and he can't wait to see his lips painted with it, such a pretty sight it will make. the thought is enough to make ten tremble on his seat.

xuxi is not the kind of person to beat around the bush on his daily life, always going for what he wants without much hassle. and apparently this applies for the sex too, because in one moment ten is just enjoying the feeling of having xuxi's velvety mouth around his dick and in the next he's trying to control his moans as he watches xuxi literally slurp his dick down eagerly. 

it's a little messy, but ten didn't expect finesse from him and he kinda likes it this way anyway, the feeling of his jizz and xuxi's saliva running down his shaft in a nasty mix that makes ten moan loudly, putting his hand on xuxi's head just to anchor himself somewhere, afraid that if xuxi keeps this pace this will come to an end too soon.

xuxi bobs his head, humming like he's enjoying it just as much, eyes a little glazed over and _so intense_. he moans again and then a little more when xuxi relaxes his jaw, forcing his mouth to take more of his cock. ten wants to move his hips so desperately that it hurts to keep his body still, but even then he doesn't move, letting xuxi choose the pace while he watches his pretty lips stretching around his girth like he's fantasized so many times. this is much better than any fantasies he could have though, because xuxi's hot mouth on him is real and so is the dark hot desire curling low in his belly.

xuxi is focusing on sucking hard at the head of his dick, tongue lapping obscenely at the slit, where ten is more sensitive. his eyes go unfocused for a moment, biting the hand that's not on xuxi's hair to stifle his moans. he still doesn't stop looking, mesmerized by the way xuxi's lips look stretched around his cock, lips smeared with jizz and saliva, still cherry red and sucking ten like he's been wanting to do this for a long time.

the thought makes ten moan and pull at xuxi's hair, feeling the soft dark strands between his fingers.  
he immediately wants to apologise, but xuxi is already moaning around him and sucking harder, eyes closing shut and, ten notices letting out a trill, pushing the heel of his hand on his own clothed dick, getting off on _sucking ten off_.

ten pulls his hair a little harder then and is gifted with more of xuxi's beautiful moans, trying to put more of ten's dick in his mouth and gagging this time, pulling off to catch his breath. he looks like the picture of debauchery, on his knees for ten like he belongs there, eyes big and tearing up a little, cock so hard inside his pants because he loves to suck ten's dick.

"you like that, don't you?" ten says, voice airy and unstable, more to himself than for the boy on his knees in front of him, but xuxi nods anyway. 

"you can fuck my mouth if you want" he says, casually, and ten dies a little, dick twitching as more precum dribbles off the tip. xuxi looks so pleased with this reaction that he goes straight back to sucking ten like he owes him money.

he's relaxing his jaw again and this time ten pushes his head down, slowly thrusting his hips and watching as his dick starts to disappear inside of xuxi's wanton mouth. they stay like this for a moment, ten grabbing xuxi's head and thrusting into his mouth until it's pliant, trying and failing to control his moans as his cock presses inside of xuxi's throat.

ten feels so hot, almost delirious on his pleasure, drunk on the feeling of his dick in xuxi's throat. xuxi's nose is now pressed on his groin and ten eyes roll when he swallows around his dick, throat constricting in a delicious way.

he presses on xuxi's head a little to keep him there, and he would think he's being too rough if said boy didn't have his eyes closed like he's _enjoying_ getting his mouth fucked, like he's been waiting for it.

when xuxi taps his thigh though, ten lets go, knowing that this is his cue to push xuxi off his dick, mesmerized by the way his mouth is looking swollen and red. he touches it with two fingers, shivering when xuxi opens his mouth and sucks his fingers inside.

"so good at sucking, aren't you? love having something in your mouth"

and xuxi mewls around his fingers at that, letting the fingers go with a last suck and getting back where his hyung needs him the most, making ten's toes curl when he licks at the sensitive head.

in the darkest part of his mind, he is wondering _how_ xuxi learned to suck dick like this, the feeling of possessiveness washing through him and making him a little confused. 

he doesn't have time to dwell about it though, all of his remaining brain cells frying when xuxi sucks his dick languidly. ten is close, he can feel his eyes start tearing and that hot coiling in his belly ready to explode into tiny pieces of ecstasy that will surely ruin him.

"xuxi-_ah_, i'm close" he says, even if he doesn't need to. it only makes the boy suck harder and ten can see that he now has his own dick out and is jerking off the best he can with his mouth full. ten's own mouth dries at the sight, _next time_, he promises to himself, _next time will be my turn_. 

xuxi moans again and ten notices through his lust-hazy mind that the moans are getting more urgent, making ten bite his own hand harder to keep himself from making any sounds, because xuxi looks _so pretty_ sucking ten's dick, all flushed and used and loving every second of it. ten feels the knot inside his belly pull harder at the thought and he moans loudly around his knuckles, trying and failing to keep quiet as he feels his come shooting into xuxi's eager mouth.

it feels like he's never going to stop coming, xuxi sucking lightly on the head of his cock even after there's nothing more for him to take. he only stops when ten pushes him off his dick with the hand that was pulling his hair just now. xuxi looks completely fucked, hair a mess because of ten's hand, lips parted open and swollen as he pants and moans while stroking his own dick. he didn't even bother taking his pants off, only pushing them enough to get his dick free from the fabric. almost like he was too desperate and needy to think about such trivial things as cum stains.

"ten" xuxi moans his name like a plea, looking at him with a hunger so strong that ten can do nothing else but get off the couch to replace xuxi's hand with his own. it doesn't take long after that, with ten whispering dirty things in his ear and sucking on his earlobe, xuxi pants like he can't breathe and moans in a way that will make ten hard just from remembering it.

"c'mon baby, come for me" he says, just a whisper between all the dirty things he's saying. his voice is surprisingly soft on the hot atmosphere they've created and it's also what makes xuxi come undone on his fingers.

they kiss languidly for a few minutes after that, and it should be disgusting to taste himself on xuxi's tongue, but ten secretly thinks that it's hot so they just keep kissing, basking on the afterglow. ten knows they're pushing their luck and should probably get dressed and take a shower (or at least wash his hand since xuxi's cum is starting to dry and it's honestly disgusting) but xuxi offers him his mouth even if ten is sure that his lips are sensitive and hurting after so many kisses and dick-in-the-mouth action but he can't help it, kissing him until xuxi untangles himself from ten's form to tuck his dick back into his now ruined pants.

ten does the same, deciding to clean his cum-dirty hand on xuxi's shirt and ignoring his indignant yelp and the protests that follow it in favor to grab his underwear and shorts from the couch.

"i can't believe that i swallowed your jizz just for you to clean your dirty hand on _my shirt_." xuxi says, voice whiny and hoarse as fuck after deepthroating ten's dick. 

"what did you want me to do? lick my hand until it's clean?"

"well-"

"ten? xuxi? what are you two doing still awake?" 

ten almost jumps three feet in the air when he hears kun's voice coming from the entrance of the living room and looks at xuxi just to see his panicked eyes ask him what he's asking himself. _did kun see something?!_

"i--we, we were drinking" he lies through his teeth, faking coughing just so kun doesn't notice the way his voice trembles.

"_still_ drinking, huh?" ten would roll his eyes at his judmental tone if he wasn't so terrified right now "anyway, i heard noises, so i came to check" he says suspicious, looking from ten to xuxi.

"oh, it was because of the tv, sorry" he says, trying desperately not to blush in front of kun. because _of course_ he heard them, they didn't try very hard to keep it quiet.

"are you okay, xuxi?" kun asks, turning his attention to where xuxi is standing like his sensing something's up.

"yeah, just sleepy" he answer and ten flinches because of they way his voice sounds, there's no way kun wouldn't notice _that_.

"why do you sound like this? are you coming down with a cold?" kun sounds worried now, getting closer to xuxi and making alarms go off in ten's head because if he gets too close he'll see the dark stains on xuxi's clothes (even though he's almost blind without his glasses or lenses) and there's no way they can explain that without telling the truth.

"yeah!!!_i AM!!_ don't get too close, I don't want you to catch it" xuxi says urgently, stopping kun on his tracks. he frowns like it pains him not to check how xuxi is and while this is endearing, ten can't help but stare at the scene with his shoulders tense.

"you shouldn't drink too much at this hour," kun reprimands softly, stopping to let out a yawn. "it will make your cold worse" 

"we already finished here, we were about to start cleaning when you showed up" ten says, trying to turn kun's attention back to him.

"oh, then i'll help you guys" 

"_NO!!_" ten and xuxi practically scream in unison, making kun look startled at them.

ten lets out a nervous laugh and shakes his head negatively. _the things he does for dick..._

"it's late and it's _our_ mess, go back to sleep, we have everything settled, don't worry about it" he says in one breath, using his responsible tone of voice (the one that is soft but firm and doesn't leave room for argument) to placate kun.

"yeah, we'll clean everything" xuxi says for good measure and kun shrugs, nodding his head.

"okay then, but _don't_ stay up after cleaning, we have to be at the airport early tomorrow" kun nags and ten wants to kick him out of the room already, but instead he just smiles and agrees. 

"we know, good night" he says pointedly and kun leaves the room after one more judging look at their direction.

"oh my god, that was too close" xuxi says and ten turns on his heels to see the boy grabbing his chest like he's about to have a stroke.

"i know right?? do you think he saw something?" ten asks with a conspiratory voice.

"I don't think we would be alive right now if he did…" 

"_touché_" he says, exhaling all the breath his lungs were keeping while kun was in the room. 

there's a pause for a moment where the two of them just stare at each other, and it's surprisingly not awkward, even after they start to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"we're _never_ doing this again" ten says absentmindedly, grabbing an empty bottle from the floor.

"_oh_, okay" he hears xuxi say from behind him, voice small and sounding a little bummed. ten almost snaps his neck as he turns too fast to look at xuxi.

"_noooo_ that's not what i meant!" he says urgently, putting the bottle down on the floor again to get closer to xuxi. he has a neutral expression on his face but his lips are pouting sightly and ten almost coos at the sight.

"what i meant was that we won't be doing it again _here_" he murmurs, putting his arms around xuxi's neck and smiling coily at him "well, in any place where we can possibly get caught because while _i do_ have some kinks, exhibicionism is _not_ one of them" and xuxi laughs at that, the ugly laugh where he wheezes and clutches to anyone at arm's length (that would be ten right now).

"_sooo_ we'll be doing it again, yeah?" he asks, just to be a pain in ten's ass (hopefully soon there'll be some pain in his ass for a totally different reason).

"yeah" ten whispers, and then xuxi kisses him on the mouth, sucking on his tongue in a way that makes ten shiver.

"do you think again can be like, right now?" xuxi asks after their kisses start to get more urgent. 

ten is tempted, but he just smiles and snickers at him, putting space between their bodies.

"not a chance, we have to clean this mess and go to sleep" he says, voice of the reason even if xuxi is pouting with those ridiculous pretty lips of his. 

ten rolls his eyes and turns his back to him, grabbing the bottles on the floor for the nth time that day, hopefully the last.

"if we clean this up quickly would you take a shower with me?" 

"oh my god, why are you like this?" ten says, turning to look at xuxi incredulously. xuxi just shrugs, looking at him expectantly. he sighs, long and suffering, pointing a manicured finger at the younger. 

"_if_ we clean the living room in twenty minutes with _no distractions_ \- don't look at me like that, i'm right - then we can take a shower together," he says nonchalantly, like he's not already feeling his body getting hot just from thinking about it. 

but really, god knows that he wants to wash the sweat and cum away of his body properly, and if xuxi wants to join him then, what can he do? say no? 

_End_ (for now!)

**Author's Note:**

> so...how was it???? do you guys like it?? no? comment if you can!
> 
> anyways, this is not the end of yukten's horny adventures! i'm turning this into a series, so please expect more fics about them being...them.
> 
> if you want to ask me something about the fic or just scream about yukten [here is my curious cat!](https://curiouscat.me/qiansbaby)
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
